


Leo's Last Day

by Lesphantom



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: The year is 2563. Leo is being forced to retire from the space station he helped build.  There is something sinister going on behind the scenes and Leo knows too much.





	Leo's Last Day

Leo’s Last Day

Leo cracked his knuckles. He had spent the last 15 years perfecting the space station on which he was currently living. From loose bolts to perforated suits, to oxygen distribution, Leo had done it all. He had interviewed and trained every maintenance person on the station as well. But now…

It was Leo’s last day. The entire space station was to undergo a complete transformation. He pleaded many times with the head engineer to let him stay on but to no avail.

There was one thing that was strange about this whole situation; what happened to the retirees. Once people reached the age of 64 years old, they were sent to a special station on the other side of the galaxy. It was like a retirement home in space. Only there were issues with it.

The people in the retirement home were like zombies. They were heavily medicated, no matter what their health issues were. This made Leo very uneasy. He was reaching that age very quickly. 

There was another issue with the retirement station; the new head of operations, Lexis Nealo. Lexis was in charge of the entire overhaul of Leo’s station and she was constantly changing the age of entry to the retirement home and she made wild accusations. For instance, Leo’s friend Scott was forced to retire much like he was and he was sent to the retirement home. He had tried to contact him multiple times but was told that he wasn’t there. 

Leo hit the button on the console in front of him. The computer beeped three times and Leo typed in a few words. A red screen greeted him. Leo sighed. He hit the green button again and he cleared his throat. 

“Maintenance Log. Twenty-seven, November 2563. Leo Fekete. Station 2035. The brackets on all oxygen tanks have been changed and repressurized to fit all new intergalactic regulations.” Leo told the computer.

“Upload to server 1?” A computerized voice said.

“Affirmative.” 

Leo sighed and he started packing up his desk. He only had a few more things to pack. Since he was not an active member of the space station after today, Lexis was forcing him to retire early and re-locate to the retirement station. A sharp knock at the door pulled him from his duties. He approached the door. 

Lexis stood before him a smile on her features. She pushed her way inside without a word to him. She walked around the small area Leo called his office. Her heels clacked against the tile floor. It took everything Leo had not to growl. 

“I see you’ve packed.” Lexis said, her purple lipstick glistening in the florescent lights.

“Yes.” Leo said.

“I’m just coming in to see how much construction I actually have to do in this place… Continue doing what you’re doing...”

Leo clenched his fists. He knew that if he were to assert his dominance any further, Lexis could make things worse for him. He sighed and he continued packing up his things. After a few moments, he felt Lexis’s eyes on him. 

“… Is this what you do all day?” Lexis said, her well manicured hands on her hips. “No wonder I’m getting rid of you.”

Leo grit his teeth but he kept silent, giving Lexis a curt nod. Lexis continued walking around the room. She occasionally would pull out a small tape measure and measure walls and areas where the computers were stored.

“Are you done packing yet?” Lexis whined.

“Yes.” Leo said.

“Good. Then leave!” Lexis said.

Leo’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he picked up the last box in his office. He moved past Lexis who rolled her eyes. He groaned as the door slid shut behind him. He walked down the hallway to the shuttle bay where the rest of his belongings were waiting for him. A young woman stood guarding the entrance. She smiled at him.

“Hey Leo!” she said.

“Hey...” said Leo.

“Lemme guess, Lexis decided to take over your office early?”

“Yep!”

“I’m sorry about my sister...”

“Don’t worry about it Ruth Ann.”

“This place’ll fall apart without you fixing shit...”

“You’ll be just fine without me.” 

“No. We won’t. Not with Miss Prissy Pants in your spot.”

“Ruthie...”

“Seriously dude. You can’t go! The ship’ll be condemned in two months.”

“Ruth, you are overreacting. Now, I have to go, so if you’ll excuse me...”

“Leo, I won’t let them turn you into one of those zombies.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “It’ll take a lot to get me all vegetative...”

“Scott said the same thing, Leo.”

“Ruth! Enough!”

Ruth squeaked a bit. “Leo, you’re like a second father to me. Let me hide you here.”

“No, Ruth. I won’t risk your safety. My ship’s going to leave without me. I’ll call once I get settled in.”

“That’s what my parents said too, Leo...”

“Ruthie...”

“Fine. Go.”

Leo gave Ruth a slight smile and he kissed her forehead. He then slipped inside the airlock. He gave her a wave. Ruth frowned and she continued to guard the airlock door.

Leo settled into his seat. He strapped himself in, ensuring each belt was tightly fastened. The pilot entered the small cabin in front a few minutes later. He tipped his hat toward Leo. Leo nodded at him.

“You saved my daughter once, Leo. You probably don’t remember.”

“How is Rochelle doing, Alex.”

“You do remember.”

“Of course…”

“Rochelle’s excelling in all her classes. Rocket science… my little astronaut… She’d be gone if it weren’t for your quick reflexes, Leo. It’s a shame you’re going to the home.”

“Yes, well… we all will in time...”

“Unless Lexis has her way.” Alex said. “She’s a piece of work, huh?”

“Quite. I feel bad for anyone who opposes her.”

“Me too. Well, ya ready, Leo?”

Leo looked back at the station. He’d experienced a myriad of emotions aboard this tiny little vessel. He smiled slightly. He took a deep breath and released it. He then nodded.

“Let’s go, Alex.”

Alex flipped a few switches and the little shuttle roared to life. Alex then slipped a gas mask over his face. Leo raised an eyebrow. Alex shrugged.

“Alex?”

“Sorry, Leo. It’s protocol for non-visitors.”

“A drug? In gas? What does it…?”

It suddenly hit him. Ruth Ann was absolutely right. The people going to the home were being gassed! That’s why they were exhibiting zombie like symptoms. Leo silently undid his seatbelts. He suddenly felt something cold against the back of his head.

“I wouldn’t do that, Leo...” Lexis said.

Leo froze. Lexis grinned mockingly as she took a seat behind him, a silver pistol pointed at the back of his head. She took a moment to seatbelt herself in before pointing the gun at Leo once more. 

“You know too much for a maintenance man, Leo. You’re too sneaky. So, you won’t be going to the home. We’re going to take you somewhere where no one will ever be able to find you...”

Leo clenched his jaw. “Where…?”

Lexis smirked. “You’ll see.”

Lexis pulled a gas mask over her own face. Alex hesitated for half a second before he flipped the switch for the gas and he began flying the little shuttle off into space. Green gas filled the cabin of the shuttle. Leo coughed and he began to feel light headed. He lost conciousness a few moments later. Lexis motioned for Alex to open the airlock.

“But ma’am we’re...”

“I realize where we are Mr. Smith. Open. The. Airlock.”

Alex wrestled with himself for a moment before complying. “Yes, ma’am.”

Lexis shoved Leo out of the seat and she kicked him into the open airlock. The door shut and Lexis grinned. 

“Bye Leo. You know what they say...” Lexis said.

She hit the button on the airlock opening the outer door and she watched Leo’s body die in the recesses of space. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow. 

“In space, no one can hear you scream...”


End file.
